


Bleeding Mind

by The Primera Haruoka (TenshiEren14)



Series: What the Actual Free! Week [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Actually really domestic..., And maybe bikaku?, Ghoul related struggles, Happy Reading, Haru runs a cafe, Hugging, I'm honestly twisting these prompts around so hard, IDK He has pulsating whale parts, Kissing, M/M, Makoto has flipper koukaku, Makoto's a ghoul, That sound's really gross actually, Tokyo Ghoul AU, okay??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/pseuds/The%20Primera%20Haruoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He couldn’t recognize this person based on scent alone.</p>
<p>“Finally up? How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Suddenly he recalled running all the way to Iwatobi and sliding into a familiar café and seeing his best friend for the first time in years and the low baritone rumbling into his ear made sense because, obviously, it really was Haruka and he was alive and-</p>
<p>“Hey Makoto, help me out here?”</p>
<p>-Oh God, was his koukaku out?! </p>
<p>Alternatively, Makoto and Haru reunite and share snuggles on the couch.<br/>((Ghoul AU))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone~! So, I really, really wanted to mess around with this because Ghoul Makoto x Curious! Human Haru was getting to me. In my feels. I was poking around on the TG wiki for ideas of things that would stand out, and after examining all the kagune types, I’ve decided that Makobae would most fit a bikaku or an ukaku. I don’t know, I just wanted to write petting okay.
> 
> Don’t judge me, okay!
> 
> Anyway, you don’t need to have any prior knowledge of Tokyo Ghoul to enjoy this, since it’s literally just self-indulgent fluff and blushy baby Mako-chan, so enjoy.

Haru stood in his living room, eyes widened in surprise and jaw slightly dropped as he stared openly at the passed out ghoul comfortably lying on his leather couch.

Makoto had just suddenly appeared at his café, panicked and looking exhausted with bags under his vibrant peridot eyes and asked for sanctuary to which Haru immediately replied with closing up the shop for the day to tend to his long time best friend. Haru had shown him to his home upstairs the ‘Lucky Catch’ and told him to sit on the couch while the raven got a cup of coffee and a blanket to try to warm up the near freezing man and now, he was dead asleep, bright glowing crimson tendrils resembling the magnificent flippers of a whale cocooning his body and consuming the couch.

Haru took a moment to look over the situation, marveling at smooth surface of the kagune before resting the cup of coffee on the oak table and quietly placing the blanket atop the mass of pulsating muscle before going back into the kitchen and writing a note informing Makoto that he had gone to get groceries.

As he slipped on his snow boots he looked back at his closest friend and frowned, Makoto probably hadn’t eaten anything in a while if his kagune were acting up like that. Haru stopped for a moment before grabbing an umbrella just in case.

* * *

 

When Makoto woke up, the first thing he registered was the heavenly scent of fresh blood and coffee mingling with the familiar aroma of freshly squeezed lemons and mackerel. He slowly opened his eyes and flinched at the brilliant spectrum of colour and detail that assaulted his senses, groaning at the hypersensitivity of his kakugan and slapping his hands onto his face to block out the light. He heard a light chuckle of amusement and paused, the scent of blood was very concentrated on whoever was in the room with him.

He couldn’t recognize this person based on scent alone.

“Finally up? How are you feeling?”

Suddenly he recalled running all the way to Iwatobi and sliding into a familiar café and seeing his best friend for the first time in _years_ and the low baritone rumbling into his ear made sense because, obviously, it _really was Haruka_ and he was alive and-

“H-Hey, Makoto, little help here?”

-Oh God, was his koukaku out?!

He sprang up and immediately regretted it, the light and scents making him utterly nauseated, causing him to collide into Haru’s nose since apparently, the raven was really right above him. Haru let out a light huff and clutched his nose tightly before sighing and tilting his head backwards as he pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to stem the blood leaking out of his nostrils.

Makoto groaned again before looking up with wide, apologetic eyes, sincere sorrys already flowing like a stream from his parched lips. Haru rolled his eyes and settled himself into Makoto’s laps, patting the ghoul’s head and effectively shutting off all of his intellectual functions because _dear lord,_ the first time he sees the guy in two years and he’s already acting like if nothing’s changed between them. He feels, more than hears Haru hum in satisfaction and for the first time since he came to Iwatobi he allows himself to relax, willing his kagune to be still and putting an arm around Haru’s waist.

“I’m… sorry. For all this trouble, Haru-chan,” Makoto softly murmurs, regret bubbling up in his chest and scratching at his throat, “R-really, I-”

A small, gentle touch of Haru’s lips to his trembling ones shut him up and suddenly all he could focus on is the scent of Haru’s sweet blood as the kiss leaves smears of it on the ghoul’s lips. Haru smiles at him and ruffles his hair and Makoto feels his kagune shift to wrap around Haru’s bicep possesively as the raven continues idly passing his hands through the uncombed mop of sandy brown, “Welcome back.”

Haru leans down to press another kiss to Makoto’s lips and Makoto meets him halfway, the scent of Haru’s blood overpowering the unfamiliar smells imbedded in the clothes he’s wearing and enticing him to have more. Makoto licks his lips unconsciously and kisses Haru softy, swiping his tongue over Haru’s supple upper lip and sampling the leftover drops from the raven’s nosebleed. Vaguely, Makoto registers that Haru is trembling and that his koukaku have completely wrapped themselves around both him and his friend sitting in his lap, but he can’t bring himself to care, kissing Haru’s nose and then dropping another small smooch on his lips once more softly murmuring, “I’m home, Haru-chan,” into the raven’s bangs, a pleased smile twisting at his lips.

 

 

He absolutely refused to acknowledge the small voice roaring in his mind to take a bite out of his best friend’s neck.   

**Author's Note:**

> I repent for my sins and I shall see you all tomorrow.


End file.
